All I Want For Christmas Is You
by MontaguexCapulet
Summary: A cute Christmas time fluff for Harry and Severus. SSHP, Established relationship, A little OOC. Slash


Author's Note: This is my first Snarry fic and I hope that you like it and I would like to wish everyone a happy holidays.

All I want for Christmas is you

By: MontaguexCapulet

"Potter! What is the meaning of this!?!" Severus Snape yelled as he walking into his private chambers one evening. The seventeen-year-old had covered his living room with garland and other small but noticeable Christmas decorations.

"I'm decorating." Harry replied as he placed a plushie of Rudolph on the potion master's black leather couch.

"Just because I gave you a key to my private chambers does not mean, you can just waltz in and refurbish the place as you see fit." Severus said as he walked to the small kitchen and got himself a cup of black coffee. He put no sugar or creamer in it and drank it as it was.

"I'm not refurbishing it, I'm decorating it for the holidays." Harry said as he was placing red and green ornaments on a tree that wasn't there a few moments ago.

"I don't do holidays."

"When your with me you do." Harry said now placing the star on the tip of tree. Severus had to give his lover a gold star for dressing a tree in under five minutes, but he would never mention that aloud.

"Well then I'll have to do something about that won't I for I don't do holidays." Severus said hiding the smile he wanted smile perfectly.

"Don't even joke about that kind of thing Severus anyway thats not what you were saying last night." Harry said now covering the bookshelf's with strings of popcorn balls.

"Is sex all you teenagers can think about?" Severus said as he sat on the couch. He then threw the Rudolph plushie amazingly close to the fireplace.

"Oh course it is, was there ever a doubt in your mind?"

"Never mind, talking to you is like talking to a wall," Harry just pouted at the man. "Oh you think your upset? I just spent four hours at a so called teachers meeting, more or less a Christmas party thrown by Dumbledore. Who ever spiked the eggnog and then gave a cup to the old coot will surely die when I find out who it is."

"Thats not a nice thing to say."

"The world isn't a nice place, now please tell me why you are making my home look like a muggle Hallmark card."

"Well it's Christmas Eve and _our_ home didn't look Christmasy enough."

"Christmasy?" Severus asked.

"Yes Christmasy."

"Thats not a word."

"Yes it is."

"I assure you it isn't."

"Oh! I just got the greatest idea ever!" Harry squilled like a teenage girl and dashed into their bedroom.

"Merlin help me. I am in a relationship with a crazed Gryffindor." Severus murmured to himself. His bedroom door then opened to Harry just standing there his hands behind his back, obviously hiding something. When Harry didn't move for a minute Severus got up to see what was the matter with his lover.

"Harry, what is it?" In a flash Harry had run up to Severus placed a Santa hat on his head and took a picture of the confused Slytherin.

"YAY! I'm dating Santa!" Harry cheered as he hugged Severus. Severus hugged back and then picked up his lover and carried him bridal style back over to the couch. Severus than sat down and placed Harry on his lap.

"What would you like for Christmas?" _Santa_ asked Harry.

The emerald eyed boy giggled before answering with,

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yep Nothing"

"Again like talking to a wall but why don't you want anything? Humor me?"

"Because I have everything I want."

"And that would be?" Severus asked a little fear in his voice. He had gotten Harry the newest Quidditch broom, the Firebolt 360, for Christmas and he didn't want to find out now that Harry had bought it for himself.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes you silly, all I wanted for Christmas was you and I have you so I want nothing." This wasn't what Severus was expecting and he pulled Harry into a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Harry." he said between kisses.

"I love you too, Sev." Harry said before pulling Severus into another kiss.

Severus then broke the kiss.

"Don't call me 'Sev'."


End file.
